Hate
by TheInsaneLoricWhovian
Summary: Her Father - the General. Kelly would never admit it, but she hated him in a way. One-shot about Kelly Sutekh, a Mogadorian forced to grow up because of the harshness of the world.


******Hate**

Kelly hadn't had a happy life since she was ten.

Her Father - ___the General._

Kelly would never admit it, but she hated him in a way. Because it was all his fault. It was he who had taken away the brother she loved, the smart, funny guy who wanted to rule the world like every other self respecting Mogadorian some day. It was him who had set off the chain of events which would ruin her life.

He was the one who strapped her brother - she wasn't allowed to use his name any more - into the machine, the memory-what's-it, she didn't quite understand the science behind it.

That had been when she was ___ten_. That was when she last saw her brother, her hero.

She remembered when he didn't wake up, her Mother had burst into tears. Had gone days without eating, cried herself to sleep. Until Father had words with her and she snapped out of it.

She remembers the way Ivan moped when her Father chose her brother instead of him.

She remembers the way he looked at her when he woke up, a stranger, with a look of something akin to disgust on his face - the face she dismissed at the time and soon paved a path of destruction.

Her brother was different when he woke up - less assertive and confidence, more doubtful. She didn't think much of it until her Father and brothers returned from eliminating Two. Ivan was far too proud of himself, and her Father wouldn't look in her brother's direction.

Then her brother hid himself away, staying in his room or leaving Ashwood whenever he could, then Three had been located, he died in combat, her Mother spiralled into depression all over again, then he returned, and her 'friends' all abandoned her because her brother was a disgrace to the Mogadorian empire.

Then he'd been exposed as a traitor, destroyed half of Ashwood and killed some of the residents, and any of those at her school who still hung out with her promptly stopped. Last she heard, someone managed to capture him and bring him in but he got away.

She hated her Father. She hated her Mother. She hated Ivan. She hated her brother - _****__Adam_. She hated Setrakus Ra and the rules she has to live by. She hated the Loric - the scum that they were, the murderers of their people, the monsters, who had stood by and watched from their perfect paradise planet while her race starved and slowly died out, without a home to their name. She hated them for not dying on their planet with all the others in the first place and stopping them from just invading this god forsaken planet so her family wouldn't have to had to fall part.

Kelly is so angry, so full of hate, she doesn't notice the guy in front of her until he shoves her to the ground.

"So, you're the traitor's sister, hey? What's it like to know your family is a waste of space -" Kelly lost it, she pushed herself up, and punched the ass in the face.

He staggered back.

"Serkova. You're not supposed to be here, this is a militar-" A Mogadorian stepped into the corridor

"I'm not supposed to be here - what about here, her brother -"

"This young woman is not her brother, Serkova. And she is the top General's daughter, and if you leave now, I won't tell her Father."___Hah_, Kelly thought, ___as if he'd care anyway_. But she was grateful when Serkova turned and walked away, grumbling about something she didn't care about.

"Sorry about him. The guys in the Media Surveillance are dicks. You're Kelly Sutekh, Adam's sister, right?" The Mogadorian, a comandeer, just one level below becoming a General, was smiling at her.

Smiling. It was so genuine, so strange. Why would anyone want to smile? It almost made her want to smile herself. And wasn't that a thought.

"My name is Rexicus Saturnus, and I have a proposition for you," It is around this point that Kelly realised the dude was big, muscle wise, and hot. Maybe she didn't have to hate everyone. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Her tone was cautious, impatient, but who could blame her? She was a seventeen year old alien living under Washington DC with little to no future ahead of her.

Rexicus looked her in the eye. Kelly's heart quickened, she had the sense that whatever happened in the next few moments would change her life all over again.

"How would you like to be the next President of the United States?"

Well, she couldn't say no to that, could she? Maybe she had a future after all.


End file.
